Applying layers, in particular sintered layers, on semiconductor wafers and other substrates is of interest for a plurality of applications. For example, substance sensors requiring a sintered layer of SnO2 as active layer are known. It has been found, however, that it is not easy to carry out a suited sintering process on a semiconductor wafer. In particular, circuits etc. integrated in the wafer can be damaged during sintering.